Gift Of Friendship
by Max Smith
Summary: The Headmaster of Hogwarts gives his Potions Master a gift in hopes of understanding one another. (You can think of it as Father and Son relationship between Albus and Severus if you want. Please read and review!)


**Hi! Max Smith here, not much of a Harry Potter fan, but I do find Dumbledore and Snape great people. **

**Anyways, I'll say what everybody else says "I do not own any of the characters on this page"**

**I hope you guys can give me feedback, I really want to improve my writing…that's all for now…and….oh yeah! Sorry about any spelling grammars…if there are any.**

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, lost in thought, yet his deep blue eyes still (and always) held their twinkle. A hand stroking his long silver beard as he thought of a certain Potions Master.

Severus Snape.

The young man had barely started teaching for three years now, but he always kept to himself. He made little social contact with any of his colleagues, always showing The Students of Hogwarts a scowl or a sneer at the very least, he spent every single free hour he had in his dungeons, and- when Albus would finally convince the man to leave his office- lurking in the shadows.

He was a mystery, which fit with his powerful patronus charm-the panther. A creature surrounded by mysteries but noble at heart.

Albus couldn't help but smile at that. "Such fine characteristics for our dear friend, is it not Fawkes?" The majestic bird let out a pleasant song. Albus chuckled, he was about to speak until a knock on his doors interrupted him. "Come in".

"You wished to see me, Headmaster" spoke Snape right away, the moment he strode into the Headmaster's office, closing the door behind him. "Yes, yes, of course my dear boy, take a seat" said Dumbledore motioning to a chair in front of his desk with the hand he had been stroking his beard with. Frowning at being called a 'boy' never less a '_dear_ boy' Snape sat at one of the chairs in front of the desk. He then looked up at Dumbledore, as dark black eyes met the twinkling blue eyes. They sat in silence, as Dumbledore studied him with his eyes, finally Snape looked away. He was never a man to break eye contact; firmly believing that to get a message across was through eye contact and as it helped show more confidence. However those blue eyes seemed more than any normal eye, they seemed to be scanning his mind, and he felt as if they were reading his very soul.

Dumbledore finally broke the silence. "Are you enjoying Hogwarts, Severus?" Surprised by the Headmaster's strange question, Snape nodded his head "it is…acceptable." It was as if those were the words Dumbledore wanted to hear, his eyes twinkled at full force and he smiled. This time, however, Snape forced himself to keep eye contact. "Acceptable you say? Of course you'd find it acceptable, my dear boy-" _I'm anything but a dear boy_, thought Snape "-for you are not experiencing the true gifts that Hogwarts gives you."

"And what is that true gift, Headmaster, if you don't mind me asking?" scowled Snape, really if he was here for another old "you need to spend more times out in the halls of the fine school and less time in the dungeons" speech, then he'd sweep right out of the old fool's office. Did the old man not see that he could never have friends, yet at the very least have a normal conversation with others? _He should know by now that I prefer to be alone, away from the fools who call themselves professors_, thought Snape. "…but I know you would not like to hear my…what was it you called it? Ah, yes…worthless speech about making friends" Dumbledore's words finally brought Snape back to reality. "That is why I thought instead of lecturing you about making friends, I'd take matters into my own hand." _I should have known_, thought Snape with another scowl. Dumbledore seemed not to notice the upset look on the young professor, or maybe he did, but chose to ignore it. "This is for you, Severus, a gift from me to you. I hope this gift will allow you to at least change your mind about being alone" Dumbledore placed a thin blue box on the desk, in front of Snape.

"Well? Go on. Open it my dear boy" said Dumbledore with encouragement, when he saw that the other wizard was not making any moves to reach for the box. Slowly, Snape reached for the box, placing it in his hands, he looked at Dumbledore then down at the box again. He opened the box, to find a silver pendant, a green gem snake planted on it. "Well?" smiled Dumbledore as Snape gently grabbed the pendant and examined it, placing the box on the desk, Snape opened the pendant to find a red carving of a phoenix on one side, and a black carving of a panther on the other. "Well, my dear boy, do not keep me impatient, what do you think?" Snape studied the pendant in his hands "thank you…truly…thank you." Dumbledore smiled another of his many smiles. "You are very welcome my boy, it is a gift of friendship. Come now, put it on, I want to see it on you." Snape hesitated and looked at Dumbledore, then down at the pendant in his hands "now?" Dumbledore chuckled and stood up from his seat and walked over to the friend he began to think of as a son. "Yes, now, I want to see it on you. May I?" Snape closed the silver pendant and handed to Dumbledore's outstretched hand. The older wizard walked behind Snape and put the pendant around Snape's neck. "I'm glad you like it, my dear boy" said Dumbledore as Snape moved his black hair out of Dumbledore's way, who clipped the pendant together. "Yes…thank you" said Snape, who still seemed lost for words. "Stand up, stand up, I wish to see the pendant" said Dumbledore with a wave of enthusiasm, and Snape listened and he stood and faced Dumbledore, a hand holding the pendant, as he looked down at it.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brighter; who knew such a small gift could promise such a big reaction.

**I know, I know, Severus' patronus isn't a panther, but a doe, I know…but I thought it would be cool to have his patronus as panther.**

**Please tell me what you think. The review button is not far away…please. I want to become a better writer and your feed backs will defiantly help me…and they encourage me to write more. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
